Diary of a Demon King
by kma3000
Summary: Naruto has been living a lie as read in his personal, sealed journal. Kyuubi never intended to attack Kanoha. He was framed by those wanting his place in fox hierarchy!
1. Discovery

**Summary:** Naruto has been living a lie as read in his personal, sealed journal. Kyuubi never intended to attack Kanoha. He was framed by those wanting his place in fox hierarchy.

Hey, it's me once again. This story will be nothing but readings from a diary, many flashbacks and the occasional reactions to those reading said diary.

I have no idea what I'll put in the story so the rating may change.

**

* * *

**

**Discovery **

**

* * *

**

Tsunade had just finished all of her paperwork. She could finally have some drinking time to herself without Shizune reprimanding her or any blond gakis disturbing her peace as her 17 year old _otouto_ was out on a small solo mission.

Tsunade had just finished all of her paperwork. She could finally have some drinking time to herself without Shizune reprimanding her or any blond gakis disturbing her peace as her 17 year old was out on a small solo mission.

Since the Uchiha came back, things had been pretty normal. The council agreed that he was to have _some_ type of punishment—he was lucky they stopped her from going overboard in her anger—and had him under surveillance by higher anbu.

Learning so many tricks from a snake had its advantages but it made him more dangerous as he was probably as, or more, powerful than the snake sannin. At least they had someone who knew all his dirty tricks and knew of any plans he had of any hostile takeovers.

He wasn't going to be watched for too long. Even the anbu had lives.

She was taken out of her musings by a knock at the door.

"Come in."

In entered her secretary and best friend, Shizune. Her face calm and collected.

"Tsunade-sama, you weren't plan on drinking now were you?"

_Sigh._ "What happened now? The Uchiha didn't try defecting again, did he?"

She shook her head. "No but it would be a good time to start going over the documents and scrolls of the past Hokages."

"Oh, come on Shizune. The only time I get a break and you want me to work!"

"Mm-mmm, it's not much. I've already gone over most of it but there are a few I was unable to access. There seems to be a blood seal on them but I can't open it. I was saving those for later for you to open."

It was true. Shizune had gone over much of everything over time but had her duties in the hospital slowing her down. Recently, while cleaning up around the office, she found a scroll hidden in the back of a filing cabinet behind a fake back and quickly stored it for later.

"So what'd you find this time" Tsunade asked. She knew sometimes Shizune would find things left behind by her late sensei so if she had to disturb her only break, it must have been important.

Nodding, Shizune left to retrieve said item. When she returned, she had a small scroll with her. Tsunade took her time examining the scroll in her hands. It seemed to have a simple blood seal but if that were so, she would be gambling right now.

This seal, she noted, had an intricate design that roughly looked like an enraged fox trapped in a dome with its _nine_ tails whipping around it and along the parchment.

She bit her thumb and wiped her blood across the seal only to watch in fascination as her blood simply dripped off, refusing it like water and oil. Shizune checked the seal again while Tsunade thought for a moment. If the seal was about the nine tailed fox then it would have to include something, if not everything, about Naruto.

"Shizune, get Jiraiya in here."

"Hai!"

* * *

"Hmmmm…" 

Jiraiya had been looking at the scroll for a while now in thought after trying to overload the seal by putting charka into it but it wasn't working. That was his idea from the start but had obviously failed. Shizune went out to look for the two Hyuugas who Naruto regarded as friends. She thought that perhaps they could use their eyes to scan the room for any clues that would help in breaking the seal.

At the thought, Tsunade told her to get other trustworthy friends of the blond that might be useful.

Tsunade and Jiraiya were conversing about the data in the scroll when they heard a knock at the door and Shizune come in. Behind her were the Hyuugas but also a lazy genious, a bug user and surprisingly the Uchiha.

Shino could use his bugs to search the hard to reach places and the Uchiha, well, what could he say; being the best friend had its perks. Following at the rear were Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai.

After discussing the seal and having the Hyuugas check for any other unidentified scrolls—which turned out fruitless—the seniors realized they were backed into a corner when the question they knew would be unavoidable was brought up.

"_What does Naruto have to do with the Kyuubi that attacked Kanoha years ago?"_

The question asked by a not-so-shy-anymore Hinata. She had grown into a beautiful and attractive young woman, strong kunoichi and respective medicnin. She had grown her hair out as it now reached the small of her back and had many male citizens vying for her affection.

After much training with her team, encouragement from her crush and experience from missions, she had shown signs of a promising heiress. She had gotten over her crush with Naruto and saw the blond teen as the brother she's always wanted—one whom she can protect and can protect in return.

After a quick discussion, the hokage ordered the gaurds stationed outside her door to retrieve the remaining members of the Rookie 9 and Gai's team, including Gai as he would probably make a fuss. Besides, this way they could find out who Naruto's _real_ friends are.

When they all arrived, Tsunade cleared her throat and had everyone seated.

"Some of you may not have noticed but in the past, Naruto wasn't the most popular person in the village. There has been something the older generation has been keeping from you that links to Naruto's dreams, behavior, and the village's thoughts of him. "

Everyone quickly hushed and those who already knew tensed. The senseis' eyes narrowed waiting for the blow. The other two occupants, Jiraiya and Shizune, kept a straight face showing no emotion while the hogake looked dead serious.

Shizune briefed them on past discussions before Tsunade spoke.

"The answer to that question lies in Kanoha's history. It is said that the Fourth gave his life to seal the Kyuubi but never where for obvious reasons."

The young shinobi were able to piece things together and solve so many of their unanswered questions and mysteries behind Uzumaki Naruto.

The stamina…

The quick healing abilities…

The red charka…

The power….

It suddenly made sense. Their happy-go-lucky friend was the Kyuubi's container.

All of them showed surprise but only a couple of them were able to put back their mask of indifference while some kept their shocked faces.

Thoughts flooded their minds like wildfire.

'_Yosh, its good to see Naruto-kun's youth still burns strong and bright!'_

'_I can't believe it…'_

'_Poor Naruto-kun!'_

'_It explains much. So troublesome…'_

'_So that's how the dobe got all his power.'_

The rest quickly corrected themselves and waited eagerly for the hokage to continue.

"I ask you not to think any less of him, for he has suffered enough from the hands of the villagers and loneliness only he knows. I'm surprised he hasn't gone insane or anything but if you really think less of him, you can leave. We'll give you time to think and discuss it."

With that, their sensei's, Shizune, and the two sannin left the room.

* * *

About ten minutes later all of the older shinobi returned, their senseis were proud at the fact that none of their students left. The others happy at the close bond they had with Naruto. 

"Now for the problem at hand. Here is a scroll bearing a blood seal that looks like a nine-tailed fox but blood won't open it and neither will chakra. I'm hoping that you-" she motions to the four senseis "-have some idea of how to open it. Especially you Kakashi, as you are Naruto's sensei. Did the Third mention anything about this?"

"No, I'm sorry to say that he didn't."

All were quiet, deep in thought, until the shadow user spoke.

"Ne, it's still a blood seal so maybe it needs a certain person's blood to open it, namely the Third. But it's impossible to know since he's dead so that leaves us with Naruto. He might know something about the seal."

"Perhaps. But he's on a long-term mission and won't be back for a few months. This can't wait that long" Tsunade said.

Sakura thought for a while before she realized something.

"Tsunade-sama, didn't Naruto come to the hospital recently for a check up. I think he had a blood test also. Shouldn't we have some blood at the hospital?"

Instantly a spark lit in Tsunade's eyes.

"That's right. Hinata, didn't you do the test."

"Hai, Hogake-sama! I'll go get it right now."

A spark lit in Tsunade's eyes.

"That's right. Hinata, didn't you do the test."

"Hai, Hogake-sama! I'll go get it right now."

* * *

When she returned, she held a tube filled with a thick, sticky red liquid. Taking the vial, Tsunade opened it and dripped some blood on the scroll while everyone else leaned in in anticipation. 

Instantly, the tails of the fox-shaped seal began to move and swirl uncontrollably. Tsunade dropped the scroll as if holding hot coals. Everyone tensed and moved back as they watched in fear and curiosity like a moth to a flame.

The fox itself moved as if stretching out its legs and turning its neck to get the knots out before letting out a yawn and retracting its body into a small, barely noticeable, speck. All was quiet.

Deeming it safe, Jiraiya lifted the scroll and began to open it. Everyone gathered around to see what would happen next.

Immediately as he opened it, a small, hardcover notebook _pooofed_ in front of them. Closer inspection showed writing on the cover. It read _Journal of Uzumaki Naruto_.

Surprised and some disappointed that that was it, Tsunade picked up the journal and everyone else sat down to listen intently.

* * *

**Fin

* * *

**

Yay! I know others are doing similar stories but I promise mine will be different.

It will have a sequel! So don't think this is your average, 'I'm a genius prodigy' cause it ain't!

Many things will occur so please read and review! R&R! (No Flames Please.) XD


	2. His Past

Yes, I know. It's been about year but I haven't given up on this story. I just barely have time on the computer these days. Now that it's summer vacation I can put up more chapters, yay!

Unfortunately that doesn't mean I don't have to share my computer with the other occupants of my house...(_sniffle_)

* * *

_October_

_It has been several days since my birthday, the day I received this journal. I'm not sure what the Sandaime expects from me writing in it but I'll do it. I feel rude not using a gift._

_Thank kami he gave me other presents too. Those I know I'll be using right away!_

_Besides, what if he asks? I don't want to lie just to make him and myself feel better. Although there's not much to write about, I hope I can at least fill a quarter of this._

_So, until I find something to write about, I'll just shove this somewhere._

_Back to my other presents! I got a whole bunch of ramen (insert many hearts) as well as other nutritional foods that I really done want to eat. No matter how good for me they are._

_I got some weapons too to train with, three really good scrolls, and a box of candy (insert super happy face)!_

_Age 7_

-

-

-

_November_

_It's been a month and seeing as I have nothing to write about, I guess I'll talk about my training so far. At least something interesting happened in there. Sandaime isn't around much but I can't blame him. I've seen the piles of paper work all over his desk and floor. _

_It's funny watching him grumble and mutter about it. Sometimes he glares at it and there was this one time he actually yelled! I wish I had a recorder or a camera for that. Maybe I'll ask him for one for Christmas!_

_I got side-tracked. Everyday I go out into the woods with some weapons and practice with my weapons. I've gotten good with hitting targets from all sorts of angles and I've been doing good with my chakra control._

_A few days ago I met a ninja who offered to train me. He was at least five years older than me. I wondered why so I asked. He said he was bored. What a teme!_

_Anyways he's pretty tall, has long black hair that he keeps in a low ponytail, with dark eyes, and has these two lines on his face going from his eyes down. Also no matter what he wears, one of the things he's wearing has a red and white fan on it._

_I asked what it meant and why he always wore it once. He said he had to with a dark look on his face but then went blank like he usually does. I wondered what was it that could have actually made him feel something but decided not to ask. It looks like an unhappy topic._

_So anyways, he's been training me since we first met and I really improved. He said that I shouldn't let anyone know about our secret training. He would get in trouble because he's supposed to be doing ninja stuff and other people might not like that I'm growing so strong really fast or at all._

_He also told me that sometimes he wouldn't be able to train me caused he had missions but to practice without him. He said he might give me scrolls sometimes but I have to have learned them by the time he comes back._

_This hasn't happened yet though. I'm nervous though for when it finally does happen. I hope I can learn it within the time limit he gives me._

_I'm sorta confident that I will though. I learned a lot already and we never stay on something for long because I'm such a fast learner._

_I like how he sometimes looks happy, even though he hides it really well, and doesn't get as tense as he usually is._

* * *

"WTF!" 

"Uchiha! Calm down!"

The Godaime had a headache. She was excited at first, wondering what her brother was like as a child. She didn't imagine that he 'younger brother' would be exposed to the elder Uchiha, murderer of his clan. And if Sasuke couldn't control himself every time someone said his brother's name, or mentioned him, she would have to kick him out.

"I can't believe Itachi ditched our family to hang out with dobe! He chose Naruto over his family-over ME! How could Naruto trust him! When that dobe comes back—"

"SHUT UP!"

The Uchiha was getting on Tsunade's nerves. Of course he was shocked, everyone in the room was. But at least they kept their shock to themselves. What happened to calm, cool, collected and uncaring for Christ's sake?

It was true; everyone in the room had similar thought were a lot more controlled. They wanted to continue reading. They had to hear how a soon-to-be psychotic murderer acted when at ease but also wanted to know how he would affect the younger Naruto.

'Perhaps we could unravel the truth to everything that happened within the Uchiha clan,' Kakashi thought. It was one of Kanoha's unsolved mysteries--the biggest actually. Everyone wanted to know why the young Uchiha heir killed his clan. True some of them were pompous--with that being said, most of them--but there were still a select few who were very kind-hearted. There was no reason for them to die.

Tsunade, watching Sasuke seethe and the others in their own little world, lightly coughed into her fist before continuing.

* * *

_December_

_Although Kanoha doesn't look like it, it can be a really dangerous place. I've stayed out after dark before and it was really scary! It's like all the crazy people come out at night!_

_Sometimes they smell really bad and start yelling for no reason. Other times they start chasing people or start fights in the middle of the street._

_Even I was chased on time! It was the scariest thing that ever happened to me! After that I decided never to stay out after dark again unless I'm with someone. It's always hokage-jii-san or my new sensei Itachi._

_The hokage will take me out sometimes when he's taking a break or actually finished with work. We go to the festivals they sometimes have and have lots of fun. Everyone is always smiling when he passes. I didn't think people in Kanoha smiled._

_When I go out with Itachi it's not really together. He says I can go out when I want and that he'll watch from the shadows if I want him too. This happened because we started training till late and I wanted to leave before the sun set._

_Since then it's not so scary at night anymore. The day time does make me a little nervous but it isn't scary._

_It's like I can't be seen sometimes while walking through the village. I feel invisible the way no one ever looks at me but I know I'm not. I hate how I can't talk to anyone either. It's as if I'm not there._

_Itachi-sensei says not to worry about it but I still wonder._

_Speaking of my sensei, he's been over a lot lately. It's gotten to the point where he's moved in with me! I was so surprised when I realized a few weeks later that he had his things put around the house!_

_Not that I mind but a little heads-up would've been nice! He asked me if it was all right when I mentioned it but of course I said yes._

_He isn't here right now though. He's been sent on a mission._

_I wonder what jii-san will think. I still haven't told him. I want to surprised him later with my improvement._

* * *

There was a moment of silence within the office. They knew why the citizens ignored him, at least now they did. They felt horrible for ignoring him in the past. They didn't know better at the time though, they just did as their parents and gaurdians instructed. Still, they were kids so they found no reason to do so, at least not until they saw some proof. 

They hated the villagers. How could they automatically call Naruto a demon? He would have had to have attacked the village before he was born! It was ridiculous!

It was only then that they realized it was still going on. The villagers still treated Naruto this was and they never noticed or thought of it as nothing. They just _assumed_ Naruto had done something idiotic when, in fact, he never did anything!

While others were thinking this, half of the group already there had long passed this thought. There thoughts now focused on Itachi.

Why did he leave the estate? Why did he pretend to be doing missions or important anbu work when in reality, he was with Naruto? Why hadn't he gone to any of them? The hokage? His team? Why did he go to a child?

Then they figured it out. It all became clear…

Naruto lived _alone_. No one ever bothered him or ever tried. They had no reason to. In fact, they avoided him like the plague. What was a plus was that Naruto wouldn't judge him. He wouldn't ask too many questions or try to get him to open up. He was too simple and accepting. He was probably too hyped at the fact that someone acknowledged him to question the Uchiha.

Sasuke thought about what was being read to him. So his aniki really hated the clan that much? As his younger brother, he should have realized but he was too cought up in trying to be him to please his father. His aniki was forced to go to an orphan lioving on his own to feel even remotely happy.

But still…

'…why did you kill _everyone_ in the clan?'

* * *

_December_

_Itachi is still on his mission. I wonder when he'll be back. He gave me a scroll that has one of his clan's best jutsus in it! It's really powerful and I'm glad I have the chance to learn it!_

_I started as soon as I got it so I'm almost done. This technique takes up a lot of chakra._

_On days when I'm too tired to practice, I go to the playground. I'm not really sure if I can call them my friends but that's the only word that comes to mind. We never really hang out but they're fun to be with._

_I always hang out with Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji. Kiba's a lot like me. His hair is spiky too but brown and has triangles on his face. He keeps talking about how he'll be getting a puppy when he's older to train with. He says his clan uses dogs as partners. The Inuzuka clan._

_Shikamaru and Chouji can always be found together. Shikamaru is always very lazy and likes to sleep a lot while watching the clouds. He says his clan can control shadows but he can't do it yet._

_Chouji said he's part of a clan too. The Akamichis. He told me everyone in his clan is very kind and have big hearts, something I've seen many times. I wondered though if a clan could really be made like that._

_I told Itachi about them once. He was expecting me to come to train but I didn't. It was the day after we ad met. After I told him he didn't look mad or even upset. He just said that it was good to make friends with soon to be powerful people and that I should learn their strengths and weaknesses_

_Looking around I noticed almost everyone is part of a clan. Even Itachi is part of a clan, the Uchihas. I was surprised because they were so powerful and Itachi didn't mention it at all. He told me about what his clan can do but I can't remember right now. He even showed it to me--his Sharingan!_

_When I go back to the academy, I'm gonna try to make friends with everyone in a clan or just those who can help me get stronger._

_I feel kinda bad though. All of my training is separating me from my friends. Even they don't hang out anymore now that I'm not around._

* * *

Everyone tensed at this page, especially the three boys mentioned. This is what Naruto wanted from them? Is this all he saw in them? Seek from them? Something to fall back on? To use?! 

Those with blood-limits of the Rookie 9 felt their blood boil. How could he? How _dare_ he?

Tsunade decided to give everyone a five minute break. It was getting dark and she still had paperwork to do. She wanted them to go home so as not to let their emotions get to them. Plus, if she kept reading throughout the day and night, her paper work would pile up and she'd be too tired to even think about it. She doubted that any of them would leave her office-much less her-alone if she did without continuing a little.

When she returned, everyone had calmed down greatly but were still a bit pissed and emotionally drained. They rethought about what happened and came to the conclusion that Itachi planted the idea into Naruto's head.

Still, did he still feel that way about them?

* * *

_February_

_I've been feeling weird lately. I keep waking up sweaty and not tired like I had a bad dream but I can never remember what it was. All I remember is the color red. Sometimes, during the day I can remember small pieces of the dream but then forget._

_The most I remember so far is waking up in a dark hallway that is flooded with water about 5 inches high. The only light is above m where I see a hole in the ceiling. I keep going down the hallway as there are dim lights every few feet lighting my way._

_The next thing I remember is a huge room with a cage that takes up and entire side of it. I wanted to see what was in the cage but it was too dark. After that, everything was red._

_This has caused Itachi to wake up during the night too. I think he's worried but he just doesn't show it. He rarely goes home lately, only for a few hours though, and then returns._

-

-

-

_February_

_It's happened! I got to the end of my dream! Since the last entry, I couldn't help but feel like I was being called. Like someone was trying to reach me. I figured out it was the thing behind the cage of my dreams!_

_When I got to the cage, a huge face popped up out of nowhere! It freaked me out at first because I could only see huge red eyes and fangs, but then we both calmed down enough for me to come closer._

_The thing was actually Kyuubi no Kitsune, the demon fox that attacked Kanoha years ago. I was upset after that. I wanted to know why no one ever told me or why did it have to be me that he was sealed in. Was he the reason I was so invisible to the world?_

_I hated him for a while. I wondered if Itachi–sensei knew also and began to hate him too. The Hokage also. I couldn't help feeling like this._

_I calmed down and thought about it for a while after that and started to act like my usual self. I said sorry to Itachi-sensei and told him about everything. He took it really well._

_He warned me though not to tell anyone about my talks with the fox. He said it just added to our collection of secrets. Since then I'm being worked harder by sensei. He thinks that with Kyuubi, I should be able to do more. I haven't disappointed him yet._

_I'm always with Kyuubi now, either spacing out in class, before and/or after training, and at night when I sleep. We talk a lot in my mind even while doing other things. He too feels that I should keep my talents a secret._

_I know why now and I don't mind. I'll just play the role of the class flunky._

* * *

So… yeah. 

The people in the streets are drunks trying to get our young Naru-chan. These idiots can't seem to accept that Naru-bozu is not the fox who attacked their village and killed many people.

Itachi is someone who basically popped into my plans without me knowing. I don't know how he got there but he is and it works so I'm going to keep him.

Naruto didn't write it but Itachi sleep with him since it's a small apartment. Besides, they're just kids so they don't think much of it. Also, about Itachi barely going home, he pretends to be on missions or do important work

Third chapter will be better, I promise!

Review, review!


End file.
